


Back to the Future and Chill

by vtsh_ann



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: Он просто не может упустить возможность высказать своё недовольство. Такой уж он. Сочетает в себе черты характера импульсивного подростка и ворчливого деда лет семидесяти. Не самое приятное в общении сочетание, но приходится мириться. Не стрельба в голову – уже хорошо.





	Back to the Future and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Офицер клянусь этот флаффный фанфик моя психологическая поддержка

– Как дела на работе, солнышко?

– Пошёл ты.

Стоило только войти в дверь, как он тут же за свое. Как дела, солнышко? Как работа, солнышко? Как социализация, солнышко? Как всегда, блять. Ужасно. Будто он не знает. Конечно, ему нравится припоминать, что, если бы не мой откат его революции, мне бы, возможно, и работать бы не пришлось. Тот факт, что жизнь все ещё стоила бы денег, и обеспечивать себя каким-то образом мне все ещё пришлось бы, он, почему-то, всегда опускает. Возможно, возможно, возможно. Он не знает наверняка. Я тоже не знаю. Но так мне, по крайней мере, живется спокойней.

Бросаю на пол рюкзак, и его содержимое характерно громко шуршит, а я уже готовлюсь выслушать очередной отчитывающий монолог. Ну конечно, он ведь никак не может без этого.

– Только не говори, что ты снова купил эту дрянь быстрого приготовления...

– Ты, может, не в курсе, но мне все еще нужно чем-то питаться, чтоб не откинуть коньки.

И снова она, постоянная жительница нашей скромной квартиры. Госпожа Пассивная Агрессия. Не знаю, в какой момент это для нас стало нормой, но я не жалуюсь. Я рад, что мы хотя бы переросли стрельбу в голову. Криста говорит, что это уже ступень выше. Я склонен ей верить, все же она специалистка своего дела. Да и видеть свои мозги на стене – удовольствие не из приятных. Я рад, что мы шагнули дальше.

Он вздыхает раздраженно, как и всегда. Я ставлю на плиту сковородку, достаю из рюкзака упаковку замороженных овощей, купленных по скидке в мини-маркете по дороге с работы, вскрываю пакет и ставлю размораживаться в микроволновку. Оборачиваюсь и наблюдаю, как он устало смотрит в потолок, закинув на диван скрещенные между собой ноги, положив ладони на колени. Выглядит очень забавно, и я еле удерживаю рвущийся наружу смешок. Он замечает это, скрещивает руки на груди и поворачивает голову, я почти слышу это невысказанное "что?", все же вылетающее в виде его поднятых бровей. Его взгляд перемещается с меня на пустой пакет овощей. Он усмехается.

– Это что, даже не макароны с сыром?

– Если бы не твоя революция, их, возможно, завозили бы чаще.

Я был почти уверен, что ассортимент мини-маркета зависел от последствий того, что мы сделали, и не мог лишний раз не упомянуть об этом. Макароны появлялись на полках не так уж и часто. Я любил макароны.

– Хорошо, что мне не нужно есть, чтобы выживать.

– Это просто отлично, нам нелегко живется и без битв за готовку.

Отворачиваюсь, упуская возможность наблюдать его реакцию, но очередной раздраженный вздох до меня все же долетает. Нет, мы не будем заказывать еду на дом. Нет, мне не трудно приготовить эту "быструю дрянь" самостоятельно. Да, мне нормально питаться Этим. Если у него есть предложения, пусть предлагает. Если раздражение – все, что у него есть – пусть раздражается. Мне все равно. Что закинуть в себя, чтоб не откинуться – моё дело. Если ему не нужно есть, то свои комментарии он может оставить при себе.

Овощи покидают микроволновку и оказываются на сковороде, помешиваемые мной, старательно игнорирующим мужчину на диване. У меня были долгие недели практики, и это искусство я отточил достаточно. Что не мешает мне слышать, как он поднимается с дивана, подходит ближе. Чувствовать, как он обнимает меня сзади, утыкается носом в шею. Ощущать кожей его дыхание. Я-то умею это игнорировать, а вот моё тело с этим справляется не очень.

– Я рад, что это хотя бы еда, а не энергетики в таблетках.

Я знаю. Он просто не может упустить возможность высказать своё недовольство. Такой уж он. Сочетает в себе черты характера импульсивного подростка и ворчливого деда лет семидесяти. Не самое приятное в общении сочетание, но приходится мириться. Как я уже сказал, не стрельба в голову – уже хорошо.

Он не останавливается на объятьях и целует меня в шею, задирает майку, касается кожи ладонями, поглаживает живот. Целует кожу за ухом. Прикусывает мочку. Не выдерживаю и разворачиваюсь лицом, отходя чуть вбок, подальше от плиты, чтоб нечаянно не обжечься. Кладу руки на талию, пару мгновений молча смотрю в глаза, закрываю их, когда он обнимает ладонями моё лицо, притягивая его за поцелуем.

Он постоянно говорил, что именно я здесь лидер, но в большинстве случаев ведёт все же он. У меня не хватает на это решимости. Уж не знаю, где он этого понабрался, но я эти курсы соблазнения явно пропустил. Поэтому позволяю ему целовать меня первым, проникать в мой рот языком, кусать губы, касаться себя везде, где он захочет. Потому что не могу не. Потому что от прикосновений бегут мурашки. Потому что от поцелуев эти проклятые бабочки, тянущие живот вниз, заставляющие напрягаться пресс. Потому что мне это нравится, и не обязательно говорить об этом вслух, чтобы быть уверенным, что он знает. Он справляется самостоятельно. Всегда понимает, куда надавить, чтобы я сдался. Даже странно, что он не пользовался этим раньше, предпочитая пули. Возможно, тогда наши отношения до этого ещё не доросли.

– Прекрати... – произносит он полушепотом, прерывая поцелуй, прижимаясь лбом к моему лбу, поглаживая пальцами скулы.

– Что прекратить? – спрашиваю я, догадываясь, какой ответ услышу.

Он отстраняется и смотрит мне в глаза. По взгляду видно, что он не очень доволен.

– Хватит с ним говорить, Эллиот. Ты можешь не обсуждать меня с посторонними? Хотя бы пока я рядом?!

Я вздыхаю и сам тянусь к его губам. Ворчать он, конечно, любит, но целоваться любит больше. Пару мгновений он колеблется, и все же целует меня в ответ, гладит ладонями лицо, приближается ко мне вплотную, настолько близко, что мне приходится пятиться назад, пытась опереться ладонями о стол позади меня.

– Блять!

Горячая плита обжигает ладонь, и кожа горит, и поцелуй, естественно, приходится прервать, и Он вздыхает и отстраняется, и тянется в шкаф за аптечкой, и обрабатывает кожу спреем от ожогов, и целует запястье, и смотрит мне в лицо, прищурившись.

– Надеюсь ты справишься с готовкой, солнышко.

Он отпускает руку и возвращается на диван, ложась на спину, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Кисти рук, сцепленые в замок, лежат на груди. Взгляд устремлен в потолок, а на губах еле заметная улыбка.

Придурок.

Заканчиваю с ужином, перекладываю овощи в тарелку, направляюсь к дивану, облокачиваюсь на него спиной, устраиваясь на полу. Он ничего не говорит, не шевелится даже. Я тоже, для меня ведь это привычное состояние. Обожженная ладонь горит сильнее от близкого контакта с горячей тарелкой, и я поначалу стараюсь игнорировать эти ощущения, но получается не очень хорошо, и тарелка отправляется остывать на журнальный столик, журналов на котором, конечно, никогда не водилось.

Закрываю глаза и запрокидываю голову назад, касаясь затылком его локтя. Он будто бы раздраженно вздыхает, и все же расцепляет руки, тянется ко мне ладонью, гладит по голове, ерошит волосы. Позволяю себе расслабиться и лежу так пару минут, подставляясь под его ласку, наслаждаясь ею. Потом встаю, беру рюкзак и сажусь с ним на прежнее место. Достаю оттуда диск, поворачиваю голову и смотрю на Него вопросительно. Он приподнимается на локтях и вскидывает брови.

– Серьёзно? А чем тебе торренты не угодили?

Он знает, чем. Я не могу просто скачать «Назад в будущее». Совсем не те ощущения.

– Ты посмотришь со мной?

Пару мгновений он почти равнодушно смотрит на меня, оставляя без нужного внимания мой умоляющий взгляд, а потом снова ложится, смотрит в потолок, бросает небрежно:

– Только если у тебя где-то там случайно не завалялось мороженого.

Я улыбаюсь, достаю и выкладываю на стол наверняка уже подтаявшую пачку ванильного пломбира. Слышу как он поворачивает голову и, кажется, смеется.

– Господи, Эллиот...

Он тянется ближе и целует меня в шею. Его ладонь снова треплет меня по волосам.


End file.
